Cita a Ciegas
by bree.psique
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto inaugural "Mi pareja preferida", de Mundo Frozen. Anna decide ir al conocídisimo programa de televisión "Cita a Ciegas", para encontrar el amor verdadero, sin esperar que lo hará de la forma más inesperada posible. Kristanna (?)


**Cita a Ciegas**

* * *

 ** _Universo Alternativo: Estados Unidos, época actual._**

 ** _Personajes: Anna, Hans, Kristoff, Elsa, Malvavisco._**

 ** _Clasificación: M_**

 ** _Género: Romance/Crime_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.**

 ** _Palabras: 5000._**

 ** _Este fic participa en el reto inaugural "Mi pareja preferida", de Mundo Frozen._**

* * *

 ** _Inspirado en un hecho real._**

* * *

Anna se encontraba emocionadísima. Esa noche de sábado era especial para ella. Porque en lugar de ver "Cita a Ciegas" con su hermana por la televisión, como lo hacía todos los sábados, ella misma estaría en ese programa. Y esta vez encontraría al amor de su visa.

Cuando había mandado su vídeo al programa, meses antes, no esperaba que Francis Weselton, el conductor del programa, ni los productores del mismo, siquiera lo miraran. De hecho, pensaba que era una idea tonta. Sin embargo, gracias a la insistencia de Olaf Snowman, su mejor amigo y estilista; y sobre todo, al entusiasmo de su hermana, lo hizo. De todas formas, era atrevida por naturaleza, y, qué rayos, podría suceder. Y sucedió, porque la semana pasada había recibido un e-mail de la cadena donde se transmitía el programa anunciándole que había sido seleccionada para el programa especial de San Valentín, y que le habían seleccionado tres excelentes candidatos que eran supuestamente compatibles con sus características.

Así que, después de emocionarse como loca tanto por el hecho de salir en la televisión como de quizá poder encontrar al amor de su vida, y de contarle tanto a su hermana como a todos sus conocidos, ella se preparó para la ocasión. Se bañó y perfumó con lo mejor de su colección personal; se puso su mejor vestido (un vestido negro de tirantes, a la altura de la rodilla, con estampado floral de color verde olivo con un escote especial para, bueno, mostrar la mercancía), e inclusive fue con Olaf para que la peinara y la maquillara con estilo. El resultado fue que se veía sencillamente magnífica, pero manteniéndola esencia de lo que realmente era. Y de esa forma, fue al programa sintiendo que ese día de San Valentín iba a ser el más especial de su vida.

El taxi la dejó frente a los estudios de la productora, donde unos ejecutivos la estaban esperando. Amablemente la saludaron y la escoltaron directamente al estudio donde se grababa el programa. Ahí, además de retocarle el maquillaje que llevaba puesto; se le ofreció comer en la barra de comida que se encontraba atrás del set, cosa que hizo con avidez, en parte por el nerviosismo que estaba empezando a surgir en su interior, en otra por la inmensa fuente de chocolate derretido que sobresalía de la mesa como un llamado del cielo sólo para ella. Después de esa delicia, un hombre bajito, bigotón y con un peluquín que trataba de ocultar sin éxito la calvicie; el mismísimo Francis Weselton, se le acercó en persona, saludándola con entusiasmo:

―Muy buenas noches… Dios…―dijo al observarla mejor―, no digo esto a menudo, pero usted es una mujer preciosa. De las más hermosas que han pasado por este programa. Nos llamó la atención desde que el video llegó a nuestras oficinas, pero decidimos guardar su historia para esta ocasión. Esperemos que le guste alguno de los candidatos que le tenemos preparados.

―Emh… Muchas gracias, señor Weselton. Yo…

―Cinco segundos para empezar, sí―, la interrumpió de forma poco amable el presentador mientras escuchaba algo en el dictáfono―Esté lista para cuando la llamen, señorita Dellaren.―, le dijo mientras se alejaba rápidamente para empezar con el programa.

Anna suspiró para tratar de calmar sus nervios, y se dijo a sí misma:"Bien. Finalmente y como nunca podré conocer por fin el amor. Pero si no es así, al menos me divertiré… y saldré en televisión Ahí vamos." Un asistente le avisó que debía entrar y, con mariposas en el estómago amenazando con salirse por la garganta, salió hacia el plató.

Mientras Weselton la presentaba, Anna se preguntó cuáles serían los solteros, y si le gustaría uno. En ese momento, Weselton presentó a los solteros, y le pidió que saludara a cada uno de ellos.

Y uno de ellos hizo que el corazón le saltara de la emoción. El soltero número dos. Cuando lo presentaron, Weselton habló maravillas de él:

―El soltero número dos es un exitoso escultor y fotógrafo, afición que ha tenido desde muy pequeño, cuando su padre lo descubrió con las manos en la masa… literalmente. Menor de trece hermanos, y enamorado del amor, Hans Westerguard.

El aludido, mirando a Anna con sus ojos esmeraldas como un tigre mira a un conejo, simplemente mencionó: ―Vamos a divertirnos mucho, princesa.―Su voz era exquisitamente grave, sensual… peligrosa.

-O—

En la oscuridad de una habitación, una figura, que se encontraba mirando distraídamente el programa, de pronto se quedó terriblemente petrificada. Después de tantos años, volvía a verlo…

Se acercó lentamente a la pantalla, mirando fijamente a una de las personas que se encontraban en ese momento en la pantalla. Dejó caer el vaso que estaba sosteniendo hasta hace unos instantes, sin importar que éste se rompiese en pedazos y le hiriese la mano.

Eso no podía estar pasando… No podía, por ninguna razón…

-O-

Weselton empezó a presentar, como todas las semanas, la dinámica del programa: ella tendría que hacerles preguntas a cada uno de los solteros, escuchar sus respuestas y decidir, con base en ello, elegir a su candidato ideal para que tengan una romántica cita, que el programa pagaría por completo.

Cuando hacía preguntas a cada uno de los solteros, el número dos daba respuestas ingeniosas y muy graciosas. Anna sentía, mientras el programa avanzaba, que por primera vez, encontró a alguien que la podía comprender. Alguien a quien podría llegar a amar verdaderamente con el paso del tiempo.

Al final del programa, cuando el presentador le preguntó con cuál de los solteros escogería para la maravillosa cita de sus sueños, ella, sin dudar ni un ápice, eligió al soltero número 2. Todo el público que asistió al programa aplaudió furiosamente, puesto que él era el favorito de la audiencia también.

Excepto por una persona.

El soltero número tres.

Después de que el programa hubiese terminado, y que el presentador, de forma arrogante, les dijera a él y al soltero número uno, un actor principiante, que se largaran de su vista lo más pronto posible; él se dirigió tras bambalinas, donde se encontraba la chica que le había hecho preguntas bastante embarazosas. Y no era porque ella le agradase (aunque efectivamente, así era. Le había gustado desde el primer momento en que la vio), sino porque el hombre que se encontraba a su lado, quien había ganado el concurso, le parecía… familiar.

A pesar de ser un hombre bastante huraño, y se consideraba a sí mismo un misántropo, trabajaba para una de las organizaciones más importantes para proteger el bienestar de la gente de malditos degenerados, aunque para el programa había dicho que era cocinero en un restaurante de poca monta. Y probablemente, el dichoso soltero número dos podría ser uno de esos degenerados. Desde que lo vio por primera vez, le dio mala espina. Una terrible sensación le había recorrido el cuerpo desde que el señor ese los había reunido en el estudio y les había dado las indicaciones para el programa. Y jamás le había fallado esa sensación, que había resultado importantísima para resolver casos que no habían sido resueltos aún. Gracias a la información que había proporcionado para el programa, podía incluso resolver un caso que todavía estaba sin resolver. Investigaría a ese tipo decidió con pasión.

Se acercó al camerino de Wesel, donde éste se hallaba con Anna y con el soltero dos. Puso un micrófono oculto cerca del mismo para escuchar la plática que transcurría dentro:

―Pues así es la cosa―empezó Wesel―, el día de San Valentín les pagaremos la cita en el Bellini, el restaurante más caro de la ciudad, y un concierto privado de Arielle. Nosotros en cambio filmaremos toda su cita y la transmitiremos por cadena nacional en vivo. Por supuesto, toda la noche se encargarán de comportarse románticos y de mencionar nuestras marcas patrocinadoras.

―¿Y filmarán lo que suceda después, es decir, si ella aceptara ir a mi casa o viceversa?―intervino el pelirrojo.

―Lo que suceda después no nos importa en lo más mínimo. ―respondió el presentador. ―Si están de acuerdo, firmen en la parte de debajo de este contratito, por favor.

Ambos firmaron el contrato con alegría. Estaban ansiosos por estar juntos. Weselton revisó las firmas y, después de sonreír satisfecho, tomó los contratos y se fue, dejando a los jóvenes solos.

―Bueno―, comenzó a decir tímidamente Anna― he de decir que jamás había conocido a alguien tan atractivo como tú, quiero decir, es que eres tan guapo, tan inteligente e ingenioso que solo quiero darte todo… bueno, no todo, pero sí espero que estemos increíbles… que tú eres increíble… ya no sé ni lo que digo.

El soltero número dos sólo la miraba embelesado, sonriendo ante la ingenua adorabilidad de la joven. Anna comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

―Entonces… tu nombre es Hans, ¿no es así? Hans Westeros.

―No querida―, refutó Hans con una sonrisa―Westerguard. Pero estoy ansioso por conocerte a fondo. No solo durante la cena y el concierto, sino más adelante. ¿Podemos ir a mi casa después del concierto? Quiero pasar momentos más… íntimos contigo.

Anna se estremeció. Además de galante, era terriblemente seductor. No paraba de imaginarse las cosas deliciosas que harían juntos, en la noche. Hacía mucho tiempo que quería saber qué se sentía. No se conformaría como su hermana con ser solterona e ignorante del mundo. Ella viviría.

Sin dejar de pensar en ello, aceptó la propuesta del pelirrojo. Se pusieron de acuerdo y se besaron con ternura antes de despedirse efusivamente. Hans le pidió un taxi y ella le agradeció con otro beso de despedida. Él le abrió la puerta y se quedó hasta que el taxi se alejó de su vista.

Y después se fue a hacer sus deberes nocturnos. Estaba ansioso por terminar un trabajo pendiente.

―O―

Anna se dirigía a su casa, pensando en lo afortunada que había sido al encontrar al amor de su vida esa noche. El tono de su celular la llevó a la realidad. Una llamada desconocida. Pensando que era de Hans, contesto. Sin embargo, no fue una voz varonil y sensual, sino una generada por computadora le contestó.

―¿Aló?

―Señorita Anna Dellaren…

―Sí, ¿quién es…?

―Señorita Dellaren, le suplico que no vaya a su cita con ese hombre. Pondrá su vida en riesgo si lo hace. Repito: no vaya a esa cita. Diga una excusa para no hacerlo. Será lo mejor para usted.

―Pero…―, antes de que pudiera replicar, colgaron del otro lado de la línea. Anna permaneció silenciosa hasta llegar a su casa, donde su hermana la recibió con cariño. Le contestó parcamente a las preguntas de cómo le fue en el programa y si había conocido ahí a alguien que le agradase.

Después de ello, se fue a dormir. Sin embargo, lo hizo muy mal; pensando en las palabras de aquella persona misteriosa. Dentro de una semana sería San Valentín…

―O―

A la mañana siguiente, Anna despertó con dolor de cabeza. Oía a su hermana, que se encontraba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno. Se dirigió a la sala principal y prendió la televisión, donde se transmitía el noticiero.

El presentador del noticiario narraba una noticia que helaría a cualquiera la sangre:

―Fue hallado el cuerpo de otra mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules, en las orillas de la carretera estatal, víctima del "asesino del hielo". Como las demás víctimas que se le han podido atribuir al asesino, fue hallada desnuda, abierta en canal, la boca cosida, con signos de tortura y violación anal, oral y vaginal pre y postmortem y con un bloque de hielo insertado en el lugar donde se hallaría su corazón.

En ese momento se escuchó que tocaban la puerta de entrada. Anna fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con el soltero número tres. No sabía cómo había conseguido su dirección y planeaba cerrarle la puerta en la cara por fisgón, pero al ver su expresión contrita se detuvo y o atendió.

―Señorita Dellaren, ¿puedo hablar con usted?―le preguntó el rubio con gravedad.

Anna aceptó con extrañeza. El hombre entró y se quedó en el umbral, observando a su hermana Elsa fijamente. Anna se preguntó si Elsa conocía a aquel hombre que la había al parecer investigado con asiduidad.

Anna comenzó directamente―¿Qué desea señor…?―a pesar de que el señor Wesel había dicho su nombre, no se acordaba de la información que Francis Weselton le había dado del hombre parcamente.

―Kristoff Björgman, del FBI―se presentó, mostrando su placa y agradeciendo de cierto modo que no sacase el tema de lo que había dicho para el programa.―. Señorita Dellaren, vengo hasta su domicilio solo para prevenirle de ir a la cita que tiene con el señor Westerguard.

―¿Qué está pasando?―, preguntó su hermana con molestia. Había dejado de cocinar para acercarse a ambos e indagar el propósito de la visita de un agente a su casa.

―Buenas tardes.―respondió cortésmente el oficial Björgman a la rubia―. Le decía a su hermana que no debe ir a la cita con el chico que conoció en el programa, y que resultó ser el elegido por usted para la cita. He estado investigado a ese hombre, Hans Westerguard, y, tras una exhaustiva búsqueda en los diversos archivos policiales, tanto locales como estatales, tiene antecedentes penales de abuso sexual tanto a mayores como a menores de edad, piromanía y maltrato animal, que han hecho que estuviese varios años en prisión. ―arrojó con delicadeza varios documentos y fotografías de las escenas de esos delitos, así como de la ficha policial. ―Además, tiene una acusación pendiente de intento de homicidio por parte de una mesera, y otras de acoso por parte de una prostituta. No sé si se redimió o no, pero es preferible arruinar una cita que su vida.―le dijo, tomándola de la mano sin darse cuenta y mirándola con devoción mal disimulada.

—Tú fuiste quien me habló en la noche, ¿no es así? — intervino Anna mirando inquisitivamente a su interlocutor y soltándose de su agarre de forma brusca.

El rubio se le quedó mirando como si no supiese de lo que estaba hablando.

—Señorita Dellaren, sea quien sea le haya hablado, le aseguro que sólo desea su bienestar.―le contestó, tratando de atar los cabos sueltos mientras miraba disimuladamente a la hermana, quien a su vez lo miraba con angustia.

Anna se encontraba a estas alturas notoriamente molesta. No podía creer que una persona fuera así de insistente con ella. Lo más probable es que no se conformara con su decisión en el programa y quisiera disuadirla para que saliera con él. No es que no le agradase, es más, si Hans no hubiese estado en el programa, probablemente elegiría a ese rubio altísimo y musculoso para tener esa cita. Es más, si la cita con Hans no funcionaba, planeaba contactarse con él para conocerlo mejor, pero la actitud grosera que había mostrado al irrumpir en su casa y romper la tranquilidad de su vida sólo la hizo perder el interés y enojarse con él. Así que lo despidió de forma poco amable.

―Muchas gracias, señor, pero sé cuidarme sola. Nos vemos, señor Borja. ―le dijo prácticamente empujándole la puerta en la cara al hombre.

―Björman, señorita,―corrigió Kristoff― pero necesito que…

―Oficial, déjeme acompañarlo a la puerta.―intervino Elsa, quien condujo al policía a la puerta, cerrándola de inmediato. Ella volteó para asegurarse que Anna no los escuchaba, y miró al agente con preocupación.

―Agente Björgman, le pido de favor que proteja a mi hermanita de las garras de ese hombre. No sabe lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser.―le suplicó casi llorosa.

―Es el asesino del hielo, ¿no es así?―inquirió Kristoff.

―No lo sé, pero sí sé que está lo suficientemente loco como para hacer algo terrible.

―Eso lo sé yo también, pero parece que lo conoce muy bien.

―¿Para qué pregunta lo que ya sabe? Por supuesto que lo conozco. Pero mi hermana no. No sabe absolutamente nada de mi vida pasada. Es completamente inocente de todo esto.

―Debería deja de ocultar la verdad. Se liberaría de un gran peso.

―Mis secretos están bien donde están, agente. Sin embargo, prometa que cuidará de Anna.

―No se preocupe, cuidaré de su hermana personalmente.―, le afirmó el rubio, mirando con intensidad la puerta cerrada.

―Está enamorado de ella… ―le dijo Elsa con astucia―. Aunque comprendo el porqué. Mi hermana es encantadora, lista y hace ella sola que se ilumine cualquier habitación… pero usted no parece la clase de hombre al que le gusten personas como ella, ¿qué fue lo que lo hizo amarla?

―Nos vemos… Eveline Dupont. ―se fue sin contestar, dejando a Elsa desconcertada y aún más preocupada por el destino de su hermana.

―O―

El día de San Valentín llegó, y la cita fue hermosísima, a pesar de la constante presencia de las cámaras de televisión y de Francis Wesel quejándose en voz baja por el precio de la misma. En el restaurante, Hans la recibió con un inmenso ramo de girasoles, sus favoritos, y la trató con una delicadeza que la hizo sentir como una princesa de cuento de hadas. Sin embargo, Anna permanecía en silencio. Aún no podía olvidar las palabras del oficial Björgman ni la conversación que tuvo con su hermana antes de salir, vestida con un vestido negro largo, con mangas de tulipán y elegante que había comprado para la ocasión, mientras le hacía un recogido romántico y _vintage_ :

 _=―Hermana, por favor, sé que no seré capaz de detenerte cuando se te mete entre ceja y ceja algo, pero sólo quiero que te cuides, por favor. Si te invita a ir a su casa a tomar algo o lo que sea, te pido que te niegues._

 _―Pero si quiero ir…_

 _―Si él te quiere de verdad, o por lo menos te respeta lo suficiente como mujer y como persona, esperará. Y si tu consideras que es tu príncipe azul, también esperarás, y esa espera al final valdrá la pena. Pero no dejes que un momento de pasión arruine una vida de amor, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _―Como sea.―, le dijo, hastiada de que su hermana la sobreprotegiera.=_

La cena estuvo deliciosa. La langosta a la mantequilla estaba cocida y sazonada a la perfección, así como el aperitivo de salmón, la ensalada; y el mousse de chocolate, servido en una fuente decorada con rosas azucaradas, era tremendamente delicioso.

El concierto de Arielle fue íntimo. Las canciones que se habían escogido para el mismo fueron formando poco a poco un ambiente cada vez más romántico. Hans la miraba con absoluta devoción y le tomaba la mano enguantada como si le señalara que son almas destinadas a estar unidas para siempre. Cuando terminó el concierto, Hans volvió a invitar a Anna a tomar una última taza de café y, quién sabe, hacer algo más.

Finalmente, unas palabras dulcísimas y roces de su enamorado y quizá el efecto de las varias copas de Chardonay y del fuego que sentía en su interior, hicieron que aceptase la proposición del pelirrojo. Se sentía algo aturdida, y una sensación en el pecho le advertía de algo, pero decidió no hacerle caso, y lo acompañó en un taxi hasta la casa del hombre que ya consideraba la materialización de sus sueños.

Llegaron hasta una pequeña vivienda en las afueras de la ciudad, con un aspecto exterior bastante cuidado y limpio, pero un fétido olor invadía el lugar. Él le dijo que era por un matadero que se encontraba cerca de su casa. Inmediatamente la condujo al interior de la casa, donde encendió la luz y le mostró una pulcrísima pero minimalista al máximo, sala de estar. Hans la sentó en el sillón más grande de la estancia, mientras ponía música suave. Le sirvió una copa de un vino que tenía en su cava personal, y le dijo que se pusiera un poco más cómoda mientras iba a su habitación a preparar todo.

Cuando se terminó el contenido de su copa, y al ver que Hans tardaba demasiado en prepararse, Anna se dirigió a la cocina silenciosamente a lavarla. No era de las que se quedaban sin hacer nada y deseaba ocuparse en algo antes de hacer cosas más importantes. Sin embargo, no había entrado aún cuando percibió un terrible y fétido olor. "Supongo que Hans es de los que sólo limpian para las citas, o que ese matadero está muy cerca", pensó. Sin embargo, no bien entró a la cocina cuando se arrepintió de haber aceptado ir al programa. Apenas y pudo impedir que se le cayese la copa y rompiese el silencio por la impresión de lo que estaba viendo en esos instantes.

El piso se hallaba pegajoso por la profusa sangre que se encontraba en él, al igual que las paredes. En la pequeña mesa se veía una figura apenas visible en la vacilante luz que desprendía la luz nocturna que se filtraba por la habitación. Se acercó a la misma para ver a una mujer pálida de negros cabellos con el pecho completamente destruido. Marcas terribles, no sólo de cuchillo, adornaba su cuerpo, sino también de cuerdas, cigarrillos y mordidas. Las moscas pululaban sobre el mismo. Y una de las marcas del asesino del hielo: la boca completamente cosida.

Casi vomitando, decidió de forma impulsiva abrir la puerta del refrigerador. En lugar de víveres, se encontraban veinticuatro corazones humanos. Veinticuatro mujeres muertas. Y junto a ellos, fotografías de las mismas, captadas al parecer unos segundos antes de sus muertes. Rostros que dibujaban los límites del terror humano y que le vaticinaban seguramente el mismo destino.

Cerró la puerta violentamente, y se encontró sintiendo una presencia horripilante atrás de ella.

―Por fin tu corazón se derritió, mi querida Eveline.―, la voz de Hans resonaba aviesamente en la estancia y su aliento la estremeció de miedo.―¿Estás lista para unirte conmigo en la eternidad?

―O―

Kristoff se hallaba en su auto, a cuatro calles de la casa de su rival y sospechoso, observando casi obsesivamente desde su teléfono el programa especial de San Valentín. Cuando terminó, supo que Anna había ido a la casa de ese tipo.

En días pasados había pedido a su superior el permiso para vigilar a Hans Westerguard; sin embargo, el hombre se lo había negado. No solo este tipo tenía un historial oscuro, sino también uno de sus doce hermanos era socio de la firma de abogados más importante del país y su padre era el mismísimo senador Westerguard, así que una investigación en su contra podría traer consecuencias peliagudas para la agencia. Sin embargo, su instinto le decía que debía hacerlo. Anna podría estar en serio peligro.

―Y… ¿cuál es el plan Björgman?―, le planteó su compañera Mandy Warren, apodada de forma irónica "Marshmallow" por su carácter y complexión fuertes, y la única que apoyó al rubio en su petición. ―¿Vamos al domicilio del sospechoso para rescatar a tu princesa o mejor le dejamos en paz?

―Necesitamos ir. No sé por qué, pero pasará algo.

―Mira, niño―, le espetó la mujerona de piel tostada ―, generalmente eres un gran agente, pero recuerda que debes separar la razón del corazón. Esa faceta es rara en ti, corazón. ¿Esa chica se te metió bien adentro?

El rubio la miró con sorna, para después cambiarla a una más seria y suspirando le dijo: ―Sí. La verdad es que esa chica es todo lo contrario de lo que yo esperaba. Escandalosa, abierta, alegare, llena de vida… jamás me han agradado esas personas. Prefiero juntarme con personas rudas y serias…

―Gracias―, interrumpió con sorna la mujer.

―…pero, no lo sé. En ella es maravilloso. Siento que puede complementarme y que, bueno, podríamos después…

Otra vez se interrumpió el discurso romántico. Sin embargo, no fueron los comentarios sarcásticos de su compañera y amiga, sino un escandaloso grito, que provenía, como ambos habían pensado en el primer instante, de la casa de Hans.

―O―

Hans arrastró a la pobre Anna hasta la habitación privada del hombre, y la arrojó a la cama. Luego la ató a ella con alambre de púas. Anna tuvo apenas tiempo de gritar con todas sus fuerzas antes de que el hombre empezara a clavar una aguja con hilo sellando sus labios poco a poco. La chica apenas y podía sollozar en el proceso.

―Shhh… quietecita y calladita, porque estamos a punto de estar juntos para siempre, mi amor… ¿Por qué lloras? No llores, corazón. Pronto nos reiremos juntos, juntos…―le susurraba al oído frenéticamente el pelirrojo mientras hacía esa infamia.

Después de ese acto, la mantuvo así por un rato, contemplándola fijamente. Sin embargo, un sonido, leve pero contrastante con el silencio arrebatador que había hasta hace un segundo, hizo que su captor levantase bruscamente la cabeza y se fuera como alma que llevaba el diablo a averiguar el origen el mismo. Anna se mantuvo atenta al retorno de su captor, cuando sintió la presencia de algo grande a sus espaldas. Y supo que estaba completamente perdida.

Sin embargo, sintió que esa figura le soltaba las ataduras con dificultad. Y se encontró con una mujer corpulenta y con la pierna ensangrentada, que, terminando de quitarle el alambre de púas de las extremidades, la levantó y la condujo rápidamente a la puerta de la casa. Antes de irse, Anna pudo contemplar en la habitación un insólito altar en el que había un millar de fotografías de una mujer, además de montones de ropa interior de la misma, al parecer. Y solo después de un momento, se dio cuenta de que la mujer, de cabello corto oscuro y posiciones bastante escandalosas, no era otra que su hermana.

―O―

Kristoff y Malvavisco se dirigieron hasta la casa de Westerguard, donde se dieron cuenta de que el terrible olor que emanaba el lugar se concentraba en la misma. Los dos acordaron aparcar el auto lejos del sitio, para realizar la labor de rescate.

Kristoff susurró:

―Tú ve a distraer al tipo y yo rescato a la señorita Darren.

―¿Sabes qué? Mejor yo la rescato y tú te enfrentas al depravado. Soy más eficaz en esas tareas que tú, y probablemente la asustarías más de lo que estaría.

Kristoff tuvo que aceptar la idea de Malvavisco. Tenía razón. En misiones oficiales, generalmente se hacía de esa forma, y funcionaba perfectamente. Se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la casa, y Malvavisco forzó la cerradura de forma silenciosa., y de esa forma entró a la casa. Kristoff, sin embargo, no quiso que entrase sola y entró. Sin embargo, se tropezó con algo que no pudo ver con claridad.

Malvavisco se volteó con gesto interrogante al rubio, y luego sintió un dolor punzante en la pierna. Hans había ido a detenerlos, y apuñaló la fornida pierna de la agente repetidamente. Kristoff lo agarró del brazo, pero le hirió la mano. Aún así, ese gesto le permitió a Malvavisco poder hacer su labor de rescate a Anna.

―¡Corre, salva a Anna!―grito el hombre antes de que Hans lo derrumbara.

Kristoff, con la mano herida, logró inmovilizar a Hans, quien se revolvía furiosamente tratando de apuñalarlo. No duraron mucho tiempo forcejeando, cuando uno de ellos cayó, abatido por una puñalada en la yugular.

―O―

Malvavisco corrió con la pierna herida y cargando a Anna hasta el automóvil, en el cual depositó a la chica en el asiento trasero. Antes de dirigirse a ayudar a su amigo se dio cuenta de las heridas y el terrible estado en el que se encontraba.

―No te preocupes, estás a salvo. Pronto te llevaremos al hospital y te recuperarás.

Anna no pudo decir nada. Malvavisco tomó un arma de la guantera, cerró la puerta del auto y se dirigió de nuevo a la casa. No bien atravesó el umbral y se encontró con que su compañero yacía inerte en un inmenso charco de sangre. El asesino se hallaba ausente. Lo buscó por toda la casa, y no lo halló.

Había escapado.

―O―

Días después, acostada en una cama de hospital, Anna se hallaba viendo el noticiario matutino:

 _"El día de ayer fue arrestado Hans Westerguard, hijo del senador Frederick Westerguard, acusado de ser el denominado "asesino del hielo", aquel que segó la vida de más de veinticuatro mujeres. El FBI hizo un cateo en su domicilio particular, y hallaron, además el cadáver de una mujer de identidad aún desconocida, veinticuatro corazones, y más partes enterradas en el jardín de su domicilio, entre los que se identificaron el de dos menores de edad desaparecidas. Su condena podría llegar a cadena perpetua o pena de muerte. En otras noticias…"_

Unos golpecitos en la puerta de su habitación, que compartía con la agente Malvavisco, la sacaron de su estupor. Era Elsa quien le trajo un inmenso ramo de girasoles y violetas. Anna sonrió levemente. Desde siempre ella le había advertido, y ahora entendía el porqué. Sin embargo, todavía no podía entender cuál era la relación entre su hermana y ese mounstro. Le llamaron y acudió rápidamente al hospital donde se hallaba, y la había estado atendiendo todo este tiempo con toda la devoción de la que era capaz, pero no había dicho nada acerca del incidente que casi le había costado la vida. En cierto modo, la entendía. Nadie en su sano juicio alardearía haber estado con él.

La saludó, le preguntó cómo estaba y le platicó un poco acerca de cosas banales. Sin embargo, una duda le corroía a Anna desde el momento en que los doctores le dijeron que estaba libre de peligro.

―¿Y Kristoff? Digo… el agente Björgman.

Elsa la miró con pena. Sin embargo, fue Mandy quien intervino desde su cama:

―Anna… Kristoff estaba conmigo ese día y se enfrenó a Hans solo. Pero lamentablemente, falleció. Hans le dio una puñalada en la yugular y se desangró. Lo lamento mucho.

Anna no lloró. Simplemente se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo como esa información le perforaba el corazón poco a poco. Él la había amado, a pesar de todo. A pesar de todo, la cita a ciegas le había permitido conocer el verdadero amor.

Y se prometió a ella misma una cosa.

Que cualquier cosa buena que haría, se la dedicaría a él.

* * *

 _Nota de la autora._

 _Como lo dije en la nota inicial que está bajo el disclaimer, este fic está inspirado en un hecho real. Un asesino serial, llamado Rodney Alcalá, asistió en los años '70 al programa de citas más importante e la televisión estadounidense. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus múltiples crímenes (más de 30, según los cálculos del FBI), no logró hacerle nada a la chica que acudió al programa. No sólo en este caso pude basarme, sino en otro asesino serial, Ted Bundy, el cual, rechazado por una chica en la preparatoria, se dedicó a asesinar mujeres con sus mismas características físicas. Gracias a esto, se formó este Hans._

 _Una cosa me entristeció: Kristoff se muere. Y eso que iba a ser un fic Kristanna. Pero el amor no siempre gana, aunque nunca deja de existir. Y lo de la historia previa entre Hans y Elsa lo contaré en otra ocasión, específicamente como un track de Frozen Soundtrack._

 _Y lo de la ilustración… bueno… es algo que sucede en todas las citas. Que tu cita resulte ser decepcionante. Pero es mejor eso que lo que le pasó en el fic a la pobre de Anna._

 _Espero que lo disfruten. Cualquier tipo de review (con respeto) es bienvenida._


End file.
